


Caught in the blitz

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, PWP without Porn, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin loved his camera, and thought taking pictures of naked boys in the shower was easy, until he was caught</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the blitz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> Gift for my lovely friend who now loves this pairing as well :D
> 
> unbetaed as many other stories I have.

Cormac stood in the middle of the changing room, water dripping down his body, holding his towel with one hand and a camera in the other. If it wasn’t because he had turned around exactly when he had, he would never have realised he was not alone.

“What do you think the head of house would say if she knew what a perv you were? What do you think she would do? Send your family an owl, maybe even confiscate every picture you have, and your camera.” The boy was frightened, shaking slightly as Cormac continued. “I imagine this isn’t the first time you’ve snuck into the showers, taking pictures of us. What do you think the punishment will be if they find all your nude pictures? Do you think a few nights detention is the only thing you’ll get? What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I’m sorry,” the boy said, looking down at the floor. He was standing right in front of Cormac, shameful and afraid.

“What will everybody say if they knew just what a perv you are? Do you think Potter will ever feel comfortable around you and let you near him after he finds out?”

“I’m sorry,” Colin repeated, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands.

Maybe he had taken it too far, but the boy had been spying on him in the shower, and who knew how many other times he had done it and to others. He didn’t even deny the accusations of doing so. “What should I do with you?” Cormac asked.

“Please, don’t tell anyone, I’ll do anything,” Colin begged.

Cormac was about to turn down the offer and do what he knew was the right thing to do, tell his head of house, but then a thought passed through his mind. It was a bad idea, he knew it, no Gryffindor would do such a thing, but he couldn’t ignore the urge to try it.

“Anything?” he asked Colin.

The boy nodded and slowly looked up at Cormac, his eyes red from the tears he had shed in fear. Cormac placed the camera on top of a shelf, not wanting to break it. Then he turned towards the boy, smiling. Colin looked at Cormac, his eyes big and mouth slightly parted. Cormac knew that if he should change his mind, that was the perfect moment to do so.

He didn’t, and the next that happened was that he dropped the towel. His cock already hardened from the idea of what would happen next, what he wanted Colin to do. “You like watching, have you ever tried tasting?” Cormac asked, smirking as he watched Colin’s reaction as he understood what Cormac wanted of him.

Colin’s eyes opened in shock as he watched the cock harden in front of him. Cormac didn’t mind the boy admiring his member, but he wanted more, he wanted Colin’s mouth.

“I don’t think I can do that,” Colin admitted.

“I thought you said you would do anything,” Cormac teased. “You should never have agreed to such a thing if you’re not willing to keep your promise.”

“But I never thought you would ask me to do that,” Colin shrieked.

“Well, I never thought I’d catch someone taking nude pictures of me while I shower. So, get down on your knees and open your mouth.” Cormac took a step forward, expecting Colin to object again. What he hadn’t expected was the boy simply do as he ordered, getting down on his knees and opening his mouth, patiently waiting for Cormac.

Seeing the obedient side of Colin excited Cormac, and he simply had to release a faint growl. Grabbing his cock, he ran it around Colin’s lips, smearing his lips with his precome. Then he entered Colin’s open mouth. Colin’s lips tightened around the prick, he was trying his hardest to suck while Cormac slowly fucked his mouth.

The warmth and wetness was amazing, but not as amazing as Colin’s tongue. When Cormac’s cock was almost out of his mouth, Colin’s tongue licked the tip, sending delightful feeling through his body. His eyes rolled back in his head as he continued fucking Colin’s mouth, faster, deeper. Colin was excellent, he was so good Cormac doubted he’d never done it before.

Every time Colin used his tongue a deep moan escaped Cormac’s throat. His feet turned into jelly, and it felt like his heart stopped beating for a moment as Colin sucked harder.

“Yes, more,” Cormac urged Colin, thrusting his hips forward until Colin gagged. Cormac allowed Colin to take a few breaks so he could relax. “Come on, you can take it,” he said, directing his cock towards Colin’s mouth.

“I’m so close,” Cormac said a few seconds later, gripping Colin’s head by his hair in order to use him as he wished. His skin formed drops of sweat as he forced his cock down Colin’s throat. The closer he came to his own orgasm, the harder it was for Colin to breathe. Colin’s eyes were squeezed together, tears escaping them as he tried to stop himself from pulling away. Cormac might have been aware of Colin’s struggles had he not been occupied enjoying himself.

Cormac’s balls felt warm and tight, and as Colin continued to suck the sensitive cock, the sensation grew until Cormac lost control and a stream of come hit the back of Colin’s throat. Colin’s fingers, that Cormac hadn’t realised was on his tights, dug into Cormac’s legs as he held Colin’s head in place and forced him to swallow.

When Cormac was satisfied he pulled out of Colin’s mouth, allowing him to spit out the little amount of semen that he hadn’t swallowed. When he was done Colin looked up at Cormac, his face smudged with tears and spit.

Cormac smiled and offered Colin his hand, which Colin accepted. “That wasn’t so bad, was it now?” Cormac asked. Slowly Colin’s head shook. “I thought you did so well that I’ll give you something in return,” Cormac continued. He wasn’t the kind to repay a blowjob, especially not when Colin didn’t deserve anything after spying and being a creepy perv, but Cormac wanted to see Colin come as well.

Pushing Colin into the wall behind him, Cormac quickly undid a few buttons on Colin’s trousers, pushing his hand down and grabbed Colin’s cock. Colin gasped and moaned, automatically thrusting his cock into Cormac’s hand. His skin dampened from the thrill and the heat in the changing room.

Smiling, Cormac moved his hand faster and faster, twisted it slightly every time he reached the edge of Colin’s cock. “Ahhh-” Colin whimpered and grabbed a hold of Cormac’s arms, holding tightly as he shoved his cock into Cormac’s fist.

Standing so close to Colin as the younger boy moved closer to his orgasm was exciting, and before he knew it his mouth had claimed Colin’s, their tongues wrapped around each other. It was all that was needed to push Colin over the edge. He dug his fingers deep into Cormac’s arms, arching his back, moaning loudly into Cormac’s mouth.

Cormac continued to tease Colin’s cock even after he was done, until Colin started to twitch because he was so sensitive. “Please stop,” Colin pleaded, which Cormac accepted.

“Look at the mess you made,” Cormac said and lifted his hand in front of Colin’s face, smudged with his come.

“I’m sorry,” Colin said, a faint blush creeping upon his cheeks. Cormac smiled, and then licked the come off his hand, shocking Colin.

“Don’t worry, it’s not that bad,” Cormac said and released Colin. “I think we’re done here today, why don’t you head back to your room?” he asked, reaching for his towel and walking towards the showers, wanting to clean himself again before returning to his friends.

“It’s over?” Colin asked, sounding shocked as well as hurt.

“Yes,” Cormac said before stepping under the warm water, ignoring Colin. He didn’t know if Colin was still there, or if he continued to take pictures of him showering, but he didn’t care, not while he still had the fresh image of his cock down Colin’s mouth.


End file.
